Genetic methods are being used to study the chemotactic behavior of Escherichia coli. Mutants defective in chemotaxis have been isolated and classified by complementation analysis and deletion mapping. The roles of various gene products in the chemotaxis machinery are being investigated through physiological characterization of those mutants. Functional interactions between chemotaxis components are being studied by examining chemotactic revertants for cases of intergenic suppression.